Closing Time
by Green Gallant
Summary: After the series wraps the gang has an afterglow of sorts at a local restaraunt and discuss what they thought of the show and the fans that support them. And what the future holds for them. Beware they're brutally honest! XD No pairings, just humor.


_Author's Note: This was something I came up with last night. Probably shouldnt write while dealing with sleep deprevation. XD Anyway this is just a short parody fic, based around the cast's viewpoints on the show ending and the fandom surrounding it. Hope you like it and dont kill the author. XD Enjoy. _

**Closing Time**

A small bell hanging above a diner door rang as a group of teens walked in. after completing the final season of Avatar: The Last Airbender, the crew gathered for an afterglow of sorts at a nearby restaurant. The crew settled themselves into a booth as a waitress came up to them and gave them their menus.

"What would you like to drink?" asked a woman with curly red hair and wore a yellow and red uniform.

The crew rattled off various Coke products as she scribbled them down and left to get them their drinks. A boy dressed in a blue cutoff shirt laid his elbows against the table. The teen sighed heavy as he leaned against the table.

"So this is it huh?" he asked.

"We had a good run though." His sister assured him.

"Yeah I mean we really got a lot done in four seasons, I mean look how far along I came." Said a teen with a noticeable burn mark over his face.

"And how about me? I mastered all four elements and took down the Fire Lord." Said a young boy with a cranial tattoo.

"That's what you was supposed to do all along." Sokka said blatantly which earned a smack from his two female costars.

"What? Its true!" he yelled.

"Actually Sokka has a point, I'm just glad I didn't end up getting killed like some people." Zuko added. Katara looked crestfallen down at the table.

"Yeah…like Jet…" she said.

"Are we even sure that dude got killed? I mean he was smashed by a rock sure, but we all kind of left before we actually saw him die." Her brother said.

"Even when we were sitting in that theater two episodes back, none of us could answer for sure." Said Aang.

"So…are we just going to emo out now?" asked Toph.

"Meh." The team shrugged.

"Well at least I was finally brought back in the last season." Suki shrugged and leaned against Sokka.

"And I'm glad we paid the writers enough to get you back." he smiled slyly.

"You know the one thing that always got on my nerves more than anything?" Katara asked.

"The pairing wars?" they asked in unison.

"The pairing wars. I mean everything started out great at first, fans were being drawn into the show in the first part and then it seemed like midway through they went crazy!" Katara threw her arms in the air.

"Kataang, Zutara, this pairing, that pairing and neh, neh, neh, neh, neh!" she said illustrating with her arms the horrible mash-up that was among other sites. I mean it was insane! I couldn't go anywhere without running into some psycho fan asking if I was really dating Zuko. I mean don't mind if they're into that but give me a BREAK! I wanted to strangle someone everytime they mentioned Zutara. You know how annoying that gets after a while?" she asked.

"Believe me they tormented me about as much. I mean where do they get this stuff? Seriously just to humor me. Where do they get the idea that we're dating?" asked Zuko.

"You really want to read the 20 page long rants about why you guys should be together? Its kind of the same way with me and Toph." Sokka replied.

"I'm not saying there's anything wrong with it. Its just…yeesh!" Katara said leaning back against the bench.

"They definantly spend a lot of time contemplating It." said Aang.

"That's putting it lightly." Toph replied shrugging her shoulder.

"And seemed liked they rejected every pairing the writers threw at them." he said.

"That's not completely true, considering all the other pairings that are out there." countered Toph.

"Did anybody ever notice the parallel between me and Sokka?" Katara asked.

"What do you mean?" her brother asked.

"Well I mean you ever notice how we each have several different love interests throughout the show? Not counting the fan ones of course." She said.

"Oh yeah now that you mention it. For a time I thought I was the only one getting hooked up with all the different ladies? I mean Aang was only interested in Katara and pretty much remained that way throughout the series. Zuko you were paired up with Jin and Mai if I remember correctly. I was paired with Yue and Sukki. And Katara…I've lost count." He said gesturing towards her.

"Let's see first there was Aang, then Jet, Haru and I think that's about It." she said.

"Meanwhile I get paired up with who exactly?" asked Toph.

"You weren't really paired with anyone." Said Sokka.

"My point exactly!" she said.

"Well wait weren't you kind of hanging on to Zuko when he first joined?" the Airbender asked.

"Well yeah I was close to him for a while, but as you can see nothing ever came of that…not that I wouldn't mind or anything." she said the last part softly.

"So what'd you think of that play?" Sokka asked.

"Ugh, it was horrible!" gagged Katara.

"Truly awful." muttered Zuko.

"It spat in the face of everything we stood for." added Aang. The Gaang scoffed and broke into laughter seconds later.

"It was a pretty good parody of us." The Avatar smiled.

"Yeah, complete opposite of what we were. Did you see Katara's double?" smiled Sokka.

"What's that suppose to mean?" she asked.

"Nothing! You know…" he trailed off.

"You know there is one other thing that I can figure out. According to Avatar Roku, the next Avatar is born a week after the old one dies…. how is that possible?" said Aang.

"What do you mean?" asked Sokka.

"Well I know it takes 9 months for a baby to develop. So how is it possible that I do that in the course of a week?" he asked. Sokka sat down his glass and pondered this, as did the rest of the crew. And it was safe to say that they were thoroughly stumped.

"I don't know." Said Sokka.

"We never really discussed that." added Katara.

"Does it really matter?" asked Toph.

"It matters to me. I mean did I just soul jump into the next body or what?" asked Aang.

"Is that possible?" asked Katara.

"How else would you explain it?" her brother shrugged.

"Its not like cartoon/anime physics are all that reliable." Zuko offered.

"That's true, but still how do you go about explaining that? I mean in a way that people would understand?" asked Katara.

"I guess the writers didnt figure that was important and went off on a tangant. And I still havent gotten my space sword back! I worked really hard on that you know!" yelled Sokka.

"I think they put it in storage after the series wrapped." the Avatar told him.

"Well I want it back! You know that thing would look really good on the mantle." he replied.

"All right, all right I'll ask the producers if you can have it back." Aang said.

"From what I've heard the show's run isnt over yet." Zuko said.

"That's right their going to make a trilogy of movies based on us." Katara added.

"I wonder if they'll look anything like us?" wondered Zuko.

"As long as the guy that plays me doesnt sparkle I think I'll be all right with it." added Sokka.

"At least I'm not being played by that singer now." the Fire Lord shuddered at the thought.

"At least you guys will _be_ in the move. I'm not even mentioned!" whined Toph.

"I think I have a part in the movie." Suki said meekly.

"She's in it?! What do I have to do to be in a movie? Wash someone's back?!" yelled Toph.

"I'm sure you'll be in the next movie." Katara assured her. Toph leaned back in her seat and folded her arms.

"Yeah well it stinks that I'm not in it." the Earthbender pouted.

"Dont worry, I'll make sure that you will be." smiled Aang.

"Well ok, but I better get top billing or something." she said.

"Technically your name wont actually appear on the poster, just the actress that plays you." Sokka said. The Earthbender elbowed him in the gut silencing the boy warrior.

"Got it." he wheezed. The waitress came back a while later ready to take thier orders.

"Ok, what'll it be." she asked taking out her notepad.

_Author's Note: All right this was just sort of something I put together last night, just for the heck of it. As you can see there's no real point to this story. Just the guys giving thier opinions on how the show ended and stuff. And for the Zutara fans and whatnot, please dont kill me. It is a parody after all. Hopefully Sakura Katana will back me up on this one. :) _

_Let me know what you think, _

_Please review, _

_Green Gallant. _


End file.
